icon_survival_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
ISW Brawl E1 (25/01/2017)
Obsolete Suite by Reby Hardy, the shows theme song plays. Inside the rings stands two figures, both holding microphones, and wearing suits. They are Alexa and Raj. Raj: Hello and WELCOME everybody! We welcome you to our very first episode of ISW BRAWL!! I am the founder of the business, and the highest boss. My name is King Raj, and I hope you enjoy what we prepped here for you TONIGHT! This is going to be one HARDCORE evening, so sit tight, and ENJOY! Alexa: Hi everybody. My name is Alexa, and I am the CEO and COO of ISW. Before any of you stupid, ignorant, perverted and pedo's ask, he is not fucking me, and I not fucking him. He is merely my partner, and my boss. I answer to him, and nobody, and I MEAN nobody else! So, as Raj has already said, this is gonna be night people, so take your seats, you're in a for a big one! Raj: Haha, thats it. She right. I aint bangin this chick. Got too many hollaring at me, hahahaha! *laughs at his own joke, then turns to Alexa* Haha, don't feel bad, you'll get your turn some time soon *laughs more* Alexa: Raj please! Trying to be professional here! Raj: Calm yourself Alexa. But yeah, she's right, so get ready everybody, we are going to blow your brains! Alexa: And we're going to kick things off, we are having a first blood match, staring your CEO AND COO, and Serenity!!! *coughts -dat slut*. Raj, move your ass, watch how a real woman fights! Raj: *sighs* Amy's better than you'll ever be. *goes to the announce desk* Well, here we go. Alexa versus Serenity. I'd be lying if I said I cared who wins. Serenity's music plays and she comes running out. Alexa stands in the ring, stips off her suit, and revels her wrestling attire underneath. Her music too booms throughout the arena. Match 1: Alexa vs Serenity First Blood Match (Vote Alexa) Midway though the match, Alexa rolls out of the ring and lifts up the apron, she feels around underneath, and grabs hold of the closest big item she can find. She pulls out the weapon, revealing that it is a baseball bat wrapped up in barbed wire and runs Serenity with a swing to the face. Serenity falls back on the butt, trying to come to terms with what has just happened. She is not yet bleeding, but her rage has spiked. Serenity gets up and irish whips Alexa against the ropes, she quickly picks up the bat, and thrusts it upwards as Alexa comes bouncing back. Alexa is sent flying into the air which looks like a fractured chin, however, she is not yet bleeding. Raj is gets up out of his, stands up on top of the announcers table, and takes a big puff Raj: C'mon already! Where's the blood action in this?? We wanna see red go fly! Raj gets off the table, runs into the ring. Grabs the bat off Serenity and takes it with him out of the ring. He then starts smashing it against the ring post, trying to make the rod blunt, and also snap the wiring, so sharper wire is exposed. Raj then snatches a chicken from one of the fan's, lays it out flat, and brutally shreds it with one solid swing. Raj then smugs, and throws the bat back into the ring. Alexa is down, from the high swing to her jaw. Serenity on the other hand, almost ready to win, quickly grabs Alexa by the throught, and pins her up agains the turnbuckle. Serenity slowly marches backwards into the opposite corner, then SPRINTS with all force as Alexa with the bat. Alexa speedily ducks for the sake of her own life, and Serenity smashes her head into the ring post, revealing a very red, but not bleeding head. Serenity: ALEXA YOU BITCH! You think I am the slut!!?? I will end you now, end you permanently! Becuase quite frankly, you're the SLUT! I bet every superstar backstage has had a ride on you! Well, no MORE! Serenity boots Alexa in the face. She too has now gone very red. Both are close to bleeding. Raj: SERENITY! You know what yeah? I think you're right! Alexa is a damn slut! Serenity is distracted, continuing to listen to Raj ramble on, Alexa slides under Serenity between her legs, then swoops her over, holds the bat, and with all her strength, she brings it down at busts open Serenity. Serenity shrieks in pain, then sits there, silently... bleeding............. Later on, after the match, in Alexa's office. Raj and Alexa are talking. Alexa: And you didn't think I could win *laughs* You really think so lowly of me, Raj. Raj: Chill Alexa, you won because of me! Alexa: Oh shut up! You called me a slut, you know very damn well I am not a hoe. Raj: You see, thats the thing! I helped you win, by saying that. I was grabbing Serenity's attention, so that you can capitalise, in other words, so you can win. Truthfully, I was rooting for you to win! Alexa: You.. you helped me? I.. I.. I am really greatful.. uh.. thank you Raj. Really, thank you! Err, hey btw, I am sorry to say, but I scheduled you for a match mater tonight... Raj: Oh, haha, thats not big deal. I don't mind a match tonight haha Alexa: Its against the Big Redhunter. In an... inferno match... Raj: Ah, crap! Screw you *Raj walks off to his locker room* Match 2: Lestat De Lioncourt vs Zayn Tirek Submission Match In Raj's Locker Room after the match. Raj: Dammit! I help that chick win, now look what she does! Bloody sets me up in an inferno match against Headhunter. Huh, thats like a damn death sentence. I need to get her back.. but how? *thinks for a second* Oooh. I got just the thing. She'll have a match against an opponent of my choosing, in a Flaming Tables match. That outta teach her a lesson. Haha, after I slay headhunter, I shall slay Alexa HAHAHA! Match 3: King Raj vs The Headhunter Inferno Match (Vote King Raj) Announcer: AHHH, THE MATCH IS OVER! KING RAJ HAS DONE IT! KING RAJ HAS CONQUERED THE HEADHUNTER, THE BIG RED MONSTER. RAJ HAS BEATEN HIM THROUGH THE FLAMES OF HELL After the match. In Raj's office. Alexa walks in. Alexa: Well done Raj! You did good tonight! I am happy! Raj: Oh screw you, you just tried screwing me over! AND FOR WHAT? Alexa: HEY, I just congratulated you. What kind of a thank you is that!? And before you just assuming things, I only set you in that match, because you called me a slut earlier on tonight. Otherwise, this was before you explained to me that you were only aiding me in my victory! Raj: Ohh, it is all coming clear to me now. Okay, I am sorry. I apologise Alexa: Its fine. Don't worry about Raj: But I am still sorry, very sorry Alexa: Huh? Why? Raj: Because next up, you, and me, in a flaming tables match.. Alexa: WHAT!? Raj: And.. IN A HELL IN A CELL! Alexa: Fine, you're on! King Raj's music hits with a boom, and blasts throughout the arena. The crowd go nuts. Never anticipating another match tonight, staring Raj Raj stands on top on the ramp, claps, and the ramp is set alight. He then runs down into the ring and claps once more. The arena goes dark. The music is killed. Another clap is sounded, and there is light again, not electrcity, but a dim, dark, shadowing light, coming from the centre of the arena. Raj has ignited all 4 ring posts. The lights then come back on, and Raj is waiting, for his prey to come. Alexa's music sends a chillwave through the building. The fans go ballistic, they cheer on their sexy CEO diva as she makes her way down to the ring, showing off all kinds of skin, for the second time tonight. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the following match up, is between your two heads of the company, King Raj and Alexa!!! They will be facing each other in a flaming tables match, inside a hell in a cell! Raj: I am sorry, Alexa, I am so so sorry Alexa: No Raj, I will be sorry, when this match is over, and you are in flames The cell lowers, concealing Raj and Alexa, where all hell will break loose. *DING DING DING* The match begins Match 4: King Raj vs Alexa Flaming Table Hell in a Cell (Do Not Vote - Read Story) Raj and Alexa. One on one, staring into each other's eyes, in a double submission cross, there is pain written all over both of their faces. Alexa manages the break free, then stomps Raj's head. She then grabs him by the legs, and pull him over to the turn buckle, his legs are hanging off and the post is right beside his crotch. Alexa picks up the nearest set of steps, and throws it down, hard on Raj's legs. He shouts out in agony. Alexa then pulls him harder, until the post is driven right up into his crotch. Tears slowing begin to drip from his eyes. Alexa takes a moment to breath. Raj takes this oppertunity to stand back up on his feet, but he quickly falls back down, as his legs cannot support his weight yet. Alexa runs into the ring, lifts Raj up and rolls him into a table in the middle of the ring, she climbs up the turnbuckle, and dives for Raj. In a split second, he dodges and she crashes through. She lyes there, hurting. Raj takes this oppertunity to roll outside of the ring and catch a breather. He then rolls Alexa outside of the ring, he grabs her long hair, and scrapes her head against the cage, then continuously smashes her head against it, until her heads cracks and she starts bleeding. Raj irish whips her into the side panel on the cell, and dives from the turnbuckle, dropkicking her through the cell until it is busted on. Raj rolls back inside the ring, takes out another table, sets it on fire, and leaves it in the middle of the ring. Raj walks out of the cage, and tries to climb up the cell, but he is quickly stopped by Alexa. Alexa boots Raj in the face, then slides his head up, down, left, ride against the cage, she then picks up a steel chair, and slashes it at Raj until he starts bleeding too. Alexa is already a bloody mess, her blood is dripping out of her face, run all down her clothes, and has gotten everywhere in her hair. She as though she has taken a blood batch. She stands silently for a moment, just to cool off. Raj then speedily climbs up the cell, and awaits for Alexa to do the same. Alexa eventually comes up to the top, and there is Raj eagerly waiting, who is now also a bloody mess. Alexa and Raj continue battling as titans, Raj throwing closelines, and ddts, Alexa going for submissions and swift kicks. Raj takes a second to capitalise, he grabs Alexa by the neck, and holds her 2ft off the ground. He then lifts her even higher, 4 ft off the ground, and he chokeslams her down against the cell, but it does not break. Raj then leg drops her, the cage panel starts to break, and with one last effort, Raj tombstones Alexa through the cage, she falls to her doom.... Announcer: NOOOO, SO CLOSE! RAJ HAD NEARLY DONE IT. RAJ HAD ALMOST WON! Raj missed Alexa. He sent her down the wrong cell panel. Raj is furious, and waits for Alexa to come back up, to finally meet her end Announcer: OH NO, SHE IS GOING UP AGAIN, IS SHE CRAZY? RAJ DONE IT ONCE, HE CAN DO IT AGAIN. THIS WILL BE, THE DEATH OF ALEXA! Alexa is up on top of the cell. She charges at full speed toward Raj, Raj is unable to anticipate what she is going to do, he tried backing up a little, but instead, he only steps into the right position for Alexa to strike. Alexa rolls Raj into another submission lock. This time, it brutal, she has his balls wrenched backward, if he tried breaking free, they'll pull and stretch, probably tear off too, and if he tried fighting off Alexa, she will only tighten the lock. Raj decided to pull a risky move, Raj starts rolling around, causing them both to move at the same time, which loosens Alexa's grip. Raj has broken free. Raj fatally stands above the hole the cell, hoping to lure Alexa down. Alexa gets up, grabs Raj's head with both hands, Raj then tried pulling her hands off. Raj is now open, he is vulnerable, with Alexa's left knee, she busts Raj in the groin, brutally. Their stalemate is broke, with her right leg, she boots Raj in the crotch, Raj looses balance rocks forwards and backwards, he grabs hold of Alexa, and his balance is completley lost, they both fall in the hole. A sudden powercut strikes, and nothing can be seen, except that the there is no more flames from the centre of the ring, and a loud bang has sounded. The lights soon come back on, and in the centre on the ring, in the remains, is both Raj and Alexa, although, what can be seen is that Alexa's knees are thrust up between Raj's legs, we can see that she has made one final strike, the definitive move, with all the force of her body and gravity, she has detonated Raj in his manhood area, he lies on his back in the remains on the flaming table. Alexa lies on top of him. She has won... *DING DING DING* The match is over Announcer: WOW, now what was one hell of a match. Who would of expected that outcome hey? Well that is all for tonight ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you have all enjoyed it! And we will see you on ISW episode 2, on Ambush! Goodnight everybody!! Please rate card out of /10. Thank you :)